vgauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Playstation1 games
Number of games defeated so far: 2 #007 - The World Is Not Enough #007 - Tomorrow Never Dies #007 Racing #102 Dalmations - Puppies to the Rescue #2002 FIFA World Cup #2Xtreme #3D Baseball #3D Lemmings #3Xtreme #40 Winks #A-Train #Ace Combat #Ace Combat 2 #Ace Combat 3 - Electrosphere #Aces of the Air #Action Bass #Action Man - Operation Extreme #Activision Classics #Adidas Power Soccer '98 #Adventure of Phix #Adventures of Lomax #Agile Warrior F-111X #Air Combat #Air Hockey #Akuji - The Heartless #Alexi Lalas International Soccer #Alien Resurrection #Alien Trilogy #All-Star Baseball #All-Star Racing #All-Star Racing 2 #All-Star Slammin' Dodgeball #Allied General #Alone In The Dark - One Eyed Jack's Revenge #Alone In The Dark - The New Nightmare #Alundra #Alundra 2 #Amazing Virtual Sea Monkeys #American Pool #Andretti Racing #Animaniacs - Ten Pin Alley 2 #Animorphs - Shattered Reality #Ape Escape #Apocalypse #Aquanaut's Holiday #Arc the Lad - Monster Tournament - Battle Arena #Arc the Lad #Arc the Lad II #Arc the Lad III #Arcade Party Pack #Arcade's Greatest Hits - The Atari Collection 1 #Arcade's Greatest Hits - The Atari Collection 2 #Arcade's Greatest Hits - Williams #Arcade's Greatest Hits Midway 2 #Area 51 #Armored Core - Master of Arena #Armored Core - Project Phantasma #Armored Core #Armorines - Project Swarm #Army Men - Air Attack #Army Men - Air Attack 2 #Army Men - Green Rouge #Army Men - Sarge's Heroes #Army Men - Sarge's Heroes 2 #Army Men - World War - Final Front #Army Men - World War - Land, Sea & Air #Army Men - World War - Team Assault #Army Men - World War #Army Men 3D #Arthur! Ready to Race #Assault Retribution #Assault Rigs #Asteroids 3D #Atari 30th Aniversary Edition Redux #Attack of the Saucerman #ATV - Quad Power Racing #ATV Mania #ATV Racers #Austin Powers Pinball #Auto Destruct #Azure Dreams #Backstreet Billiards #Backyard Soccer #Baldies #Ball Breakers #BallBlazer Champions #Ballerburg - Castle Chaos #Ballistic #Barbie - Gotta Have Games #Barbie - Race & Ride #Barbie - Super Sports #Barbie Detective - The Mystery Cruise #Barbie Explorer #Bases Loaded '96 - Double Header #Bass Landing #BassRise Fishing #Batman - Gotham City Racer #Batman & Robin #Batman Beyond - Return of the Joker #Batman Forever - The Arcade Game #Battle Arena Toshinden #Battle Arena Toshinden 2 #Battle Arena Toshinden 3 #Battle Arena Toshinden 4 #Battle Hunter #BattleSport #Battlestations #Battletanx - Global Assault #Bear in the Big Blue House #Beast Wars - Transformers #Beyblade #Beyond the Beyond #Big Air #Big Bass Fishing #Big Bass World Championship #Big League Slugger Baseball #Big Strike Bowling #Billiards #Bio F.R.E.A.K.S. #Black Bass with Blue Marlin #Black Dawn #Blade #Blast Chamber #Blast Lacrosse #Blast Radius #Blaster Master - Blasting Again #Blasto! #Blazing Dragons #Blockids #Blood Omen - Legacy of Kain #Bloody Roar #Bloody Roar 2 #Blue's Clues - Blue's Big Musical #Bob the Builder - Can We Fix It #Bogey - Dead 6 #Bomberman #Bomberman Fantasy Race #Bomberman Party Edition #Bomberman World #Bombing Islands #Boombots #Bottom of the Ninth '97 #Bottom of the Ninth '99 #Bottom of the Ninth #Bowling #Boxing #Brahma Force #Brain Dead 13 #Bratz #Brave Fencer Musashi #Bravo Air Race #Breakout #Breath of Fire III #Breath of Fire IV #Brigandine - Legend of Forsena #Broken Helix #Broken Sword - The Shadow of The Templars #Broken Sword 2 - The Smoking Mirror #Brunswick Circuit Pro Bowling #Brunswick Circuit Pro Bowling 2 #Bubble Bobble - featuring Rainbow Islands #Bubsy 3D #Bugriders - The Race of Kings #Bugs Bunny - Lost in Time #Bugs Bunny & Taz - Time Busters #Builder's Block #Burning Road #Burstrick Wake Boarding!! #Bushido Blade #Bushido Blade 2 #Bust-a-Groove #Bust-a-Groove 2 #Bust-a-Move '99 #Bust-a-Move 2 - Arcade Edition #Bust-a-Move 4 #Buster Bros. Collection #C - The Contra Adventure #C-12 - The Final Resistance #Cabela's Big Game Hunter #Cabela's Ultimate Deer Hunt #Caesar's Palace #Caesar's Palace II #Caesars Palace 2000 #Capcom vs. SNK - Millennium Fight 2000 Pro #Card Games #Cardinal Syn #Carnage Heart #Cart World Series #Casper - Friends Around The World #Casper #Castlevania - Chronicles #Castlevania - Symphony of the Night #Castrol Honda Superbike Racing #Cat in the Hat #Centipede #Championship Bass #Championship Motocross - featuring Ricky Carmichael #Championship Motocross 2001 - Ricky Carmichael #Championship Surfer #Chess #Chessmaster 3D #Chessmaster II #Chicken Run #Chocobo Racing #Chocobo's Magical Dungeon 2 #Chronicles of the Sword #Chrono Cross #Circuit Breakers #City of Lost Children #Civilization II #Cleopatra's Fortune #Clock Tower #Clock Tower 2 - The Struggle within #Codename - Tenka #Colin McRae Rally #Colin McRae Rally 2.0 #Colin McRae Rally 2.1 #College Slam #Colony Wars - Vengeance #Colony Wars #Colony Wars 3 - Red Sun #Command & Conquer - Red Alert #Command & Conquer - Red Alert Retaliation #Command & Conquer #Contender #Contender 2 #Contra - Legacy of War #Cool Boarders - Extreme Snowboarding #Cool Boarders 2 #Cool Boarders 2001 #Cool Boarders 3 #Cool Boarders 4 #Countdown Vampires #Courier Crisis #Covert Ops - Nuclear Dawn #Crash Bandicoot #Crash Bandicoot 2 - Cortex Strikes Back #Crash Bandicoot 3 - Warped #Crash Bash #Crash Team Racing #Creatures - Raised in Space #Creatures #Crime Killer #Critical Depth #Criticom #Croc - Legend of the Gobbos #Croc 2 #Crossroad Crisis #Crow The - City of Angels #Crow; The - City of Angels #Crusader - No Remorse #Crusaders of Might & Magic #Crypt Killer #Cubix Robots for Everyone - Race'n Robots #Cyber Speed #Cyberia #Cybersled #CyberTiger Golf #Danger Girl #Dare Devil Derby 3D #Darklight Conflict #Darkstalkers - The Night Warriors #Darkstalkers 3 - Jedah's Damnation #Darkstone - Evil Reigns #Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX - Maximum Remix #Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX #David Beckham Soccer #Dead Ball Zone #Dead in the Water #Dead or Alive #Deathtrap Dungeon #Deception III - Dark Delusion #Defcon 5 - Peace has a Price #Delta Force - Urban Warfare #Demolition Racer #Descent #Descent Maximum #Destrega #Destruction Derby #Destruction Derby 2 #Destruction Derby Raw #Devil Dice #Devil Summoner - Soul Hackers #Dexter's Laboratory - Mandark's Lab #Diablo #Die Hard Trilogy #Die Hard Trilogy 2 #Digimon - Digital Card Battle #Digimon Rumble Arena #Digimon World #Digimon World 2 #Digimon World 3 #Dino Crisis #Dino Crisis 2 #Dirt Jockey - Heavy Equipment Operator #Discworld #Discworld II - Mortality Bytes! #Disney World Quest - Magical Racing Tour #Disney's 101 Dalmations II - Patch's London Adventure #Disney's A Bug's Life #Disney's Aladdin - Nasira's Revenge #Disney's Atlantis - The Lost Empire #Disney's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command #Disney's Dinosaur #Disney's Goofy's Fun House #Disney's Hercules #Disney's Lilo & Stitch #Disney's Mulan - Story Studio #Disney's Peter Pan in Return to Neverland #Disney's Pooh's Party Game - In Search of the Treasure #Disney's Tarzan #Disney's The Emperor's New Groove #Disney's The Jungle Book - Rhythm n' Groove Party #Disney's The Lion King II - Simba's Mighty Adventure #Disney's The Little Mermaid II #Disney's The Road to El Dorado - Gold & Glory #Disney's Tigger's Honey Hunt #Disney's Toy Story 2 - Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue #Disney's Toy Story Racer #Disney's Treasure Planet #Disruptor #Divide, The - Enemies Within #Donald Duck - Goin' Quackers #Doom #Dora the Explorer - Barnyard Buddies #Dracula - The Resurrection #Dracula 2 - The Last Sanctuary #Dragon Seeds #Dragon Tales - Dragon Seek #Dragon Valor #Dragon Warrior VII #Dragonball GT - Final Bout #Dragonball Z - Ultimate Battle 22 #Dragonheart - Fire & Steel #Driver #Driver 2 #Ducati World Racing #Duke Nukem - Land of the Babes #Duke Nukem - Time to Kill #Duke Nukem - Total Meltdown #Dukes of Hazzard #Dukes of Hazzard II - Daisy Dukes It Out #Dune 2000 #Dynasty Warriors #E.T. - The Extra-Terrestrial - Interplanetary Mission #Eagle One - Harrier Attack #Easter Bunny's Big Day #Echo Night #ECW - Hardcore Revolution #ECW Anarchy Rulz #Eggs of Steel #Ehrgeiz - God Bless the Ring #Einhander #Elemental Gearbolt #Eliminator #Epidemic #Equestrian Showcase #ESPN Extreme Games #ESPN MLS GameNight #ESPN X-Games Pro Boarder #Eternal Eyes #Evil Dead - Hail to the King #Evil Zone #Excalibur 2555 A.D. #Extreme Go-Kart Racing #Extreme Pinball #F1 2000 #F1 World Grand Prix #F1 World Grand Prix 2000 #Fade to Black #Family Card Game Fun Pak #Family Feud #Family Game Pack #Fantastic Four #Fatal Fury - Wild Ambition #Fear Effect #Fear Effect 2 - Retro Helix #Felony 11-79 #FIFA - Road to World Cup '98 #FIFA '96 #FIFA '99 #FIFA 2000 - Major League Soccer #FIFA 2001 - Major League Soccer #FIFA 2002 #FIFA Soccer '97 #FIFA Soccer 2003 #FIFA Soccer 2004 #FIFA Soccer 2005 #FIFA World Cup 2002 #Fifth Element, The #Fighter Maker #Fighting Force #Fighting Force 2 #Final Doom #Final Fantasy Anthology - Final Fantasy V #Final Fantasy Anthology - Final Fantasy VI #Final Fantasy Chronicles - Chrono Trigger #Final Fantasy Chronicles - Final Fantasy IV #Final Fantasy IX #Final Fantasy Origins #Final Fantasy Tactics #Final Fantasy VII #Final Fantasy VIII #Final Round, The #Fisherman's Bait - Big Ol' Bass 2 #Fisherman's Bait #Fisherman's Bait 2 - Big Ol' Bass #Flintstones Bedrock Bowling #Floating Runner - Quest for the 7 Crystals #Ford Racing #Ford Truck Mania #Formula 1 '98 #Formula 1 #Formula 1 2000 #Formula 1 Championship Edition #Formula 1 Championship Season 2000 #Formula One '99 #Forsaken #Fox Hunt #FOX Sports Golf '99 #FOX Sports NHL Championship 2000 #FOX Sports Soccer '99 #Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball #Freestyle Boardin' '99 #'Frogger DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses' #Frogger 2 - Swampy's Revenge #Front Mission 3 #Future Cop L.A.P.D. #G-Darius= #G-Police #G-Police 2 - Weapons of Justice #Galaga - Destination Earth #Galerians #Gallop Racer #Game of Life, The #Gauntlet Legends #Gekido - Urban Fighters #Gekioh - Shooting King #Geom Cube #Gex - Enter the Gecko #Gex #Gex 3 - Deep Cover Gecko #Ghost in the Shell #Global Domination #Glover #Goal Storm '97 #Goal Storm #Golden Nugget #Golden Tee Golf - Peter Jacobsen's #Gran Turismo #Gran Turismo 2 - Arcade Mode #Gran Turismo 2 - Simulation Mode #Grand Slam '97 #Grand Theft Auto - Mission Pack #1 - London 1969 #Grand Theft Auto #Grand Theft Auto 2 #Grand Tour Racing '98, Car and Driver Presents #Grandia #Granstream Saga, The #Grid Runner #Grinch, The #Grind Session #Grudge Warriors #Guardian's Crusade #Gubble #Guilty Gear #Gundam Battle Assault #Gundam Battle Assault 2 #Gunfighter - The Legend of Jesse James #Gunship #Hardball '99 #Hardball 5 #Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #Harvest Moon - Back to Nature #HBO Boxing #Heart of Darkness #Hellboy - Asylum Seeker #Hello Kitty - Cube Frenzy #Herc's Adventures #Hexen #Hi-Octane - The Track Fights Back #High Heat - Major League Baseball 2002 #High Heat Baseball 2000 #Hive, The #Hogs of War #Hooters Road Trip #Hoshigami - Running Blue Earth #Hot Shots Golf #Hot Shots Golf 2 #Hot Wheels - Extreme Racing #Hot Wheels - Turbo Racing #Hugo - The Evil Mirror #Hydro Thunder #IHRA Drag Racing #Impact Racing #In Cold Blood #In The Hunt #Incredible Crisis #Incredible Hulk - The Pantheon Saga #Independence Day #Inspector Gadget - Gadget's Crazy Maze #Intelligent Qube #Intellivision Classics #International Track & Field #International Track & Field 2000 #Interplay Sports Baseball 2000 #Inuyasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale #Invasion From Beyond - B-Movie #Iron & Blood - Warriors of Ravenloft #Iron Soldier 3 #Ironman & X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal #Irritating Stick #ISS Pro Evolution #ISS Soccer Pro '98 #Italian Job; The #Jackie Chan Stuntmaster #Jade Cocoon - Legend of Tamamayu #Jarrett & Labonte Stock Car Racing #Jeopardy! - 2nd Edition #Jeopardy! #Jeremy McGrath SuperCross '98 #Jeremy McGrath SuperCross 2000 #Jersey Devil #Jet Moto #Jet Moto 2 #Jet Moto 3 #Jigsaw Madness #Jimmy Johnson's VR Football '98 #Jimmy White's 2 - Cueball #Johnny Bazookatone #Jojo's Bizarre Adventure #Judge Dredd #Juggernaut #Jumping Flash! #Jumping Flash! 2 - Big Trouble in Little Muu #Jumpstart - Wildlife Safari #Jupiter Strike #K-1 - The Arena Fighters - In the Red Corner #K-1 Grand Prix #K-1 Revenge #Kagero - Deception II #Kartia - The Word of Fate #Kensei - Sacred Fist #Kickboxing #Kileak - The DNA Imperative #Killer Loop #Killing Zone #King of Fighters '95 #King of Fighters '99 #King's Field #King's Field II #Kingsley's Adventure #KISS Pinball #Klonoa - Door to Phantomile #Knockout Kings #Knockout Kings 2000 #Knockout Kings 2001 #Konami Arcade Classics #Koudelka #Krazy Ivan #Kurt Warner's Arena Football Unleashed #Land Before Time - Big Water Adventure #Land Before Time - Return to the Great Valley #Land Before Time - The Great Valley Racing Adventure #Largo Winch #League of Pain - Professional Underground #Legacy Of Kain - Soul Reaver #Legend of Dragoon, The #Legend of Legaia #Legend of Mana #Lego Island 2 #Lego Racers #Lego Rock Raiders #Lemmings & Oh No! More Lemmings #Lemmings 3D #Lethal Enforcers I & II #Loaded #Lode Runner #Looney Toons Racing #Looney Toons Sheep Raider #Lost World, The - Jurassic Park #Lucky Luke #Lucky Luke #Lunar 2 Eternal Blue Complete #Lunar Silver Star Story Complete #Lunar Wing #M & M's Shell Shocked #M&M Shell Shocked #Machine Head #Machine Hunter #Madden NFL 2000 #Madden NFL 2001 #Madden NFL 2002 #Madden NFL 2003 #Madden NFL 2004 #Madden NFL 2005 #Madden NFL 97 #Madden NFL 98 #Madden NFL 99 #Magic Carpet #Magic the Gathering - Battlemage #Marble Master #Martian Gothic #Marvel Super Heroes #Marvel Super Heroes VS Street Fighter #Marvel vs. Capcom - Clash of the Super Heroes #Mary Kate & Ashley Olsen - Crush Course #Mary Kate & Ashley Olsen - Magic Mystery Mall #Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen - Winners Circle #Mass Destruction #Masters of Monsters - Diciples of Gaia #Matt Hoffman's Pro BMX #Maximum Force #McGrath vs. Pastrana Freestyle Motocross #MDK #MechWarrior 2 #Medal of Honor #Medal of Honor - Underground #Medievil #Medievil II #MegaMan 8 #Megaman Legends #Megaman Legends 2 #MegaMan X4 #MegaMan X5 #MegaMan X6 #Men In Black - The Series - Crashdown #Metal Gear Solid #Metal Slug X #Micro Machines V3 #Micro Maniacs Racing #Mike Tyson Boxing #Millenium Soldier - Expendable #Miracle Space Race #Misadventures of Tron Bonne, The #Miss Spider's Tea Party #Missile Command #Mission Impossible #MLB '98 #MLB '99 #MLB 2000 #MLB 2001 #MLB 2002 #MLB 2003 #MLB 2004 #MLB 2005 #MLB Pennant Race #Mobil 1 Rally Championship #Mobile Armor #Mobile Light Force #Monaco Grand Prix #Monkey Hero #Monkey Magic #Monopoly #Monster Bass #Monster Rancher - Battle Card - Episode II #Monster Rancher #Monster Rancher 2 #Monster Rancher Hop-a-Bout #Monsters Inc. - Scream Team #Monsterseed #Mort the Chicken #Mortal Kombat - Special Forces #Mortal Kombat 3 #Mortal Kombat 4 #Mortal Kombat Mythologies - Sub Zero #Mortal Kombat Trilogy #Moto Racer #Moto Racer 2 #Moto Racer World Tour #Motocross Mania #Motocross Mania 2 #Motor Toon Grand Prix #Motorhead #Mr. Domino, No One Can Stop #Mr. Driller #Ms. Pacman - Maze Madness #MTV Celebrity Deathmatch #MTV Music Generator #MTV Sports - Pure Ride #MTV Sports - Skateboarding featuring Andy MacDonald #MTV Sports - Snowboarding #MTV Sports - TJ Lavin's Ultimate BMX #Mummy, The #Muppet Monster Adventure #Muppet Race Mania #My Disney Kitchen #Myst #N-Gen Racing #N2O Nitrous Oxide #Nagano Winter Olympics '98 #Namco Museum Vol.1 #Namco Museum Vol.2 #Namco Museum Vol.3 #Namco Museum Vol.4 #Namco Museum Vol.5 #Nanotek Warrior #NASCAR '98 - Collector's Edition #NASCAR '98 #NASCAR '99 #NASCAR '99 Legacy #NASCAR 2000 #NASCAR 2001 #NASCAR Heat #NASCAR Racing #NASCAR Rumble #NASCAR Thunder 2002 #NASCAR Thunder 2003 #NASCAR Thunder 2004 #NBA Basketball 2000 #NBA Fastbreak '98 #NBA Hangtime #NBA Hoopz #NBA In the Zone '98 #NBA In the Zone '99 #NBA In the Zone #NBA In the Zone 2 #NBA In the Zone 2000 #NBA Jam Extreme #NBA Jam T.E. #NBA Live '96 #NBA Live '97 #NBA Live '98 #NBA Live '99 #NBA Live 2000 #NBA Live 2001 #NBA Live 2002 #NBA Live 2003 #NBA ShootOut '97 #NBA ShootOut '98 #NBA ShootOut #NBA ShootOut 2000 #NBA Shootout 2001 #NBA ShootOut 2002 #NBA ShootOut 2003 #NBA ShootOut 2004 #NBA Showtime - NBA on NBC #NCAA Basketball Final Four '97 #NCAA Final Four '99 #NCAA Final Four 2000 #NCAA Final Four 2001 #NCAA Football '98 #NCAA Football '99 #NCAA Football 2000 #NCAA Football 2001 #NCAA Football Gamebreaker #NCAA Gamebreaker '98 #NCAA Gamebreaker '99 #NCAA Gamebreaker 2000 #NCAA Gamebreaker 2001 #NCAA March Madness '98 #NCAA March Madness '99 #NCAA March Madness 2000 #NCAA March Madness 2001 #Nectaris - Military Madness #Need for Speed - High Stakes #Need for Speed - Porsche Unleashed #Need for Speed - V-Rally #Need for Speed - V-Rally 2 #Need for Speed II #Need for Speed III - Hot Pursuit #Need for Speed, The - Road & Track Presents #Newman-Haas Racing #Next Tetris, The #NFL Blitz #NFL Blitz 2000 #NFL Blitz 2001 #NFL Full Contact #NFL Gameday '97 #NFL Gameday '98 #NFL Gameday '99 #NFL Gameday #NFL Gameday 2000 #NFL Gameday 2001 #NFL Gameday 2002 #NFL Gameday 2003 #NFL Gameday 2004 #NFL GameDay 2005 #NFL Quarterback Club '97 #NFL Xtreme #NFL Xtreme 2 #NHL '97 #NHL '98 #NHL '99 #NHL 2000 #NHL 2001 #NHL Blades of Steel 2000 #NHL Breakaway '98 #NHL Faceoff '97 #NHL Faceoff '98 #NHL Faceoff '99 #NHL Faceoff #NHL Faceoff 2000 #NHL Faceoff 2001 #NHL Open Ice #NHL Powerplay '96 #NHL Powerplay '98 #NHL Rock the Rink #Nicktoons Racing #Nightmare Creatures #Nightmare Creatures II #Ninja - Shadow of Darkness #NoFear Downhill Mountain Bike Racing #Norse by Norsewest - Return of the Lost Vikings #Novastorm #Nuclear Strike #Oddworld - Abe's Exoddus #Oddworld - Abe's Oddysee #ODT - Escape or Die Trying #Off-World Interceptor Extreme #Ogre Battle - Ep.5 - The March of the Black Queen #Olympic Soccer #Olympic Summer Games #Omega Boost #One #One Piece - Mansion #Overblood #Pac-Man World 20th Anniversary #Pajama Sam - You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet #Pandemonium! #Pandemonium! 2 #Panzer Front #Panzer General #Parappa the Rapper #Parasite Eve #Parasite Eve 2 #Patriotic Pinball #Peak Performance #Perfect Weapon #Persona - Revelations #Persona 2 - Eternal Punishment #PGA Tour '96 #PGA Tour '97 #PGA Tour '98 #Philosoma #Pinobee #Pipe Dreams 3D #Pitball #Pitfall 3D - Beyond The Jungle #Pizza Hut Pizza-Powered #Planet of the Apes #Play with the Teletubbies #PO'ed #Pocket Fighter #Point Blank #Point Blank 2 #Point Blank 3 #Polaris Snowcross #Pong 3D - The Next Level #Pool Hustler #Populous - The Beginning #Porsche Challenge #Power Move Pro Wrestling #Power Play - Sports Trivia #Power Rangers - Lightspeed Rescue #Power Rangers - Time Force #Power Rangers Zeo - Full Tilt Battle Pinball #Power Serve 3D Tennis #Power Shovel #Powerboat Racing #Powerpuff Girls - Chemical X-Traction #Powerslave #Powerspike Pro Beach Volleyball #PoyPoy #Primal Rage #Pro 18 - World Tour Golf #Pro Pinball - The Web #Pro Pinball - Big Race USA #Pro Pinball - Fantastic Journey #Pro Pinball - Timeshock! #Project - Horned Owl #Project Overkill #Psybadek #Psychic Detective #Psychic Force #Punky Skunk #Putter Golf #Puzznic #Q-Bert #Qix Neo #Quake II #R-Type Delta #R-Types #Racing #Rage Racer #Rageball #Raiden Project #Railroad Tycoon II #Rally Cross #Rally Cross 2 #Rally Master #Rampage 2 - Universal Tour #Rampage Through Time #Rampage World Tour #Rascal #Rascal Racers #Rat Attack! #Ray Tracers #Raycrisis - Series Termination #Rayman #Rayman 2 - The Great Escape #Rayman Brain Games #Rayman Rush #RayStorm #Razor Freestyle Scooter #Razor Scootin Racing #RC de Go! #RC Helicopter #RC Revenge #RC Stunt Copter #Re-Loaded #Re-Volt - Racing Out of Control #Ready 2 Rumble #Ready 2 Rumble Boxing - Round 2 #Reboot #Red Asphalt #Reel Fishing #Reel Fishing II #Renegade Racers #Rescue Copter #Rescue Heroes - Molten Menace #Resident Evil #Resident Evil 2 #Resident Evil 3 - Nemesis #Resident Evil Survivor #Return Fire #Revolution X #Rhapsody - A Musical Adventure #Ridge Racer #Ridge Racer Revolution #Ridge Racer Type 4 #Rise of Robots 2 - Resurection #Rising Zan - The Samurai Gunman #Risk #Rival Schools #Rival Schools Evolution #Riven - The Sequel to Myst #Road Rash - Jailbreak #Road Rash #Road Rash 3D #Roadster #Robopit #Robopit 2 #Robotron X #Rock'em Sock'em Robots Arena #Rocket Power - Team Rocket Rescue #Rogue Trip - Vacation 2012 #Roll Away #'Rollcage - Stage II - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses' #Rollcage #Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV - Wall of Fire #Romance of The Three Kingdoms VI #Rosco McQueen Fire Fighter Extreme #Roswell Conspiracies #RPG Maker #Rugrats - Search for Reptar #Rugrats - Studio Tour #Rugrats - Totally Angelica #Rugrats In Paris - The Movie #Runabout 2 #Running Wild #Rush Hour #Rushdown #S.C.A.R.S. #Sabrina the Teenage Witch - A Twitch in Time #SaGa Frontier #SaGa Frontier II #Saiyuki - Journey West #Saltwater Sportfishing #Sammy Sosa High Heat Baseball 2001 #Sammy Sosa Softball Slam #Samurai Showdown - Warrior's Rage #Samurai Showdown III #San Francisco Rush - Extreme Racing #Scooby-Doo & The Cyber Chase #Scrabble #Sea Doo Hydrocross #Sentient #Sentinel Returns #Sesame Street - Elmo's Letter Adventure #Sesame Street - Elmo's Number Journey #Shadow Madness #Shadow Man #Shadow Tower #Shanghai - True Valor #Sheep #Shellshock #Shipwreckers! #Shockwave - Operation Jumpgate #Shockwave Assault #Shrek Treasure Hunt #Silent Bomber #Silent Hill #Silhouette Mirage #Silverload #Sim City 2000 #Sim Theme Park #Simpsons Wrestling #Skeleton Warriors #Skullmonkeys #Skydiving Extreme #Slam 'n Jam '96 #Slamscape #Sled Storm #Slots #Small Soldiers #Smurf Racer #Smurfs, The #Sno Cross Championship Racing #Snowboarding #Sol Divide #Sorcerer's Maze #Soul Blade #Soul of the Samurai #South Park - Chef's Luv Shack #South Park #South Park Rally #Soviet Strike #Space Griffon VF-9 #Space Hulk - Vengeance of the Blood Angels #Space Invaders #Space Jam #Space Shot #Spawn - The Eternal #Spec Ops - Airborne Commando #Spec Ops - Covert Assault #Spec Ops - Ranger Elite #Spec Ops - Stealth Patrol #Speed Punks #Speed Racer #Speedball 2100 #Spice World #Spider - The Video Game #Spider-Man #Spider-Man 2 - Enter Electro #Spin Jam #Spongebob Squarepants - Supersponge #Sports Car Supreme GT #Spot Goes to Hollywood #Spyro the Dragon #Spyro the Dragon 2 - Ripto's Rage #Spyro the Dragon 3 - Year of the Dragon #Star Fighter #Star Gladiator - Episode 1 - Final Crusade #Star Ocean - The Second Story #Star Sweep #Star Trek - Invasion #Star Wars - Dark Forces #Star Wars - Demolition #Star Wars - Episode I - Jedi Power Battle #Star Wars - Episode I - The Phantom Menace #Star Wars - Masters of Teras Kasi #Star Wars - Rebel Assault II #Starblade Alpha #Starfighter Sanvein #Starwinder - The Ultimate Space Race #Steel Harbinger #Steel Reign #Streak - Hoverboard Racing #Street Fighter - The Movie #Street Fighter Alpha - Warriors' Dreams #Street Fighter Alpha 2 #Street Fighter Alpha 3 #Street Fighter Collection #Street Fighter Collection 2 #Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha #Street Fighter EX2 Plus #Street Racer #Street Racquetball #Street Sk8er #Street Sk8er 2 #Strider #Strider 2 #Strike Point #Striker #Striker Pro 2000 #Strikers 1945 #Stuart Little 2 #Suikoden #Suikoden II #Super Bubble Pop #Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo #Super Shot Soccer #Superbikes 2000 #SuperCross 2000 #SuperCross 2001 #SuperCross Circuit #Superstar Dance Club #Surf Riders #Swagman #Sydney 2000 #Syndicate Wars #Syphon Filter #Syphon Filter 2 #Syphon Filter 3 #T.R.A.G. - Tactical Rescue Assauls Group - Mission of Mercy #T'ai Fu - Wrath of the Tiger #Tactics Ogre - Let Us Cling Together #Tail Concerto #Tail of the Sun - Wild, Pure, Simple Life #Tales of Destiny #Tales of Eternia #Tales of Phantasia #Tall Infinity - The Tower of Wisdom #Team Buddies #Team Losi RC Racer #Tecmo Stackers #Tecmo Super Bowl #Tecmo World Golf - Japan #Tecmo's Deception - Invitation To Darkness #Tekken #Tekken 2 #Tekken 3 #Tempest X3 #Ten Pin Alley #Tenchu - Stealth Assassins #Tenchu 2 - Birth of the Stealth Assassins #Tennis Arena #TennisA1 #Test Drive 4 #Test Drive 5 #Test Drive 6 #Test Drive Le Mans #Test Drive Off-Road #Test Drive Off-Road 2 #Test Drive Off-Road 3 #Tetris Plus #Theme Hospital #Theme Park #Thousand Arms #Thrasher - Skate & Destroy #Threads of Fate #Three Stooges, The #Thrill Kill #Thunder Force V - Perfect System #Thunder Truck Rally #Thunderstrike 2 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour Golf `99 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2000 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour Golf #Tigershark #Time Commando #Time Crisis #Time Crisis II - Project Titan #Tiny Tank #Tiny Toons Adventures - Pluck's Big Adventure #Tiny Toons Adventures - The Great Beanstalk #Tiny Toons Adventures - Toonenstein - Dare to Scare! #TNN Hardcore 4x4 #TNN Motorsports Hardcore TR #Tobal No.1 #Toca - Touring Car Challenge 2 #Toca Championship Racing #Tokyo Highway Battle #Tom & Jerry - House Trap #Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six - Lone Wolf #Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six - Rogue Spear #Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six #Tomb Raider #Tomb Raider 2 #Tomb Raider 3 - Adventures of Lara Croft #Tomb Raider 4 - The Last Revelation #Tomb Raider 5 - Chronicles #Tomba! #Tomba! 2 - The Evil Swine Returns #Tonka Space Station #Tony Hawk's Pro Skateboarding #Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 #Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 #Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 #Top Gun - Fire at Will #Top Shop #Torc - Legend of the Ogre Crown #Torneko - The Last Hope - World of Dragon Warrior #Total Eclipse Turbo #Transformers - Beast Wars - Transmetals #Trap Gunner #Treasures of the Deep #Trick'n Snowboarder #Triple Play '97 #Triple Play '98 #Triple Play '99 #Triple Play 2000 #Triple Play 2001 #Triple Play Baseball #True Pinball #Tunnel B1 #Turbo Prop Racing #Turnabout #Twisted Metal - Small Brawl #Twisted Metal #Twisted Metal 2 #Twisted Metal 3 #Twisted Metal 4 #Tyco RC Assault with a Battery #Ultimate 8 Ball #Ultimate Brain Games #Ultimate Fighting Championship #Um Jammer Lammy #Unholy War, The #Uprising X #Urban Chaos #Vagrant Story #Valkyrie Profile #Vampire Hunter D #Vanark - Astro Trooper #Vandal Hearts #Vandal Hearts II #Vanguard Bandits #Vanishing Point #Vegas Games 2000 #Viewpoint #Vigilante 8 - 2nd Offense #Vigilante 8 #VIP #Virtual Kasparov #Virtual Open Tennis #Virtual Pool #Virtual Pool 3 #Viva Soccer #VMX Racing #VR Baseball '97 #VR Baseball 99 #VR Golf '97 #VR Soccer '96 #Vs. #War Games - Defcon 1 #War Gods #Warcraft II - The Dark Saga #Warhammer - Dark Omen #Warhammer - Shadow of the Horned Rat #Warhawk - The Red Mercury Missions #Warpath - Jurassic Park #Warriors of Might and Magic #Warzone 2100 #Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey '98 #WCW - NWO Thunder #WCW Backstage Assault #WCW Mayhem #WCW Nitro #WCW vs. The World #WDL World Destruction League - Thunder Tanks #Weakest Link #Wheel of Fortune #Wheel of Fortune - 2nd Edition #Who Wants to be a Millionaire #Who Wants to be a Millionaire - 2nd Edition #Who Wants to Be a Millionaire - 3rd Edition #Wild 9 #Wild Arms #Wild Arms 2 #Wild Thornberrys - Animal Adventures #Wing Commander III - Heart of the Tiger #Wing Commander IV - The Price of Freedom #Winnie the Pooh - Kindergarden #Winnie the Pooh - Preschool #Wipeout #Wipeout 3 #Wipeout XL #Woody Woodpecker Racing #World Cup '98 #World Cup Golf #World Destruction League - War Jetz #World's Scariest Police Chases #Worms #Worms Armageddon #Worms World Party #Wreckin' Crew #Wu-Tang - Shaolin Style #WWF Attitude #WWF In Your House #WWF Smackdown! #WWF Smackdown! 2 - Know Your Role #WWF Warzone #WWF Wrestlemania - The Arcade Game #X-Bladz - In-Line Skating #X-Com - UFO Defense #X-Files #X-Men - Children of the Atom #X-Men - Mutant Academy #X-Men - Mutant Academy 2 #X-Men vs. Street Fighter #Xena - Warrior Princess #Xenogears #Xevious 3D-G+ #XS Airboat Racing #XS Jr. League Football #XS Jr. League Soccer #XS Junior League Dodgeball #XS Junior League Dodgeball #XS Moto #You Don't Know Jack #You Don't Know Jack #Yu-Gi-Oh! - Forbidden Memories #Zero Divide #Zoboomafoo - Leapin' Lemurs #Zoop